


First Meeting

by devinokaze



Series: X-Men AU [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Calm Laurent, Crush, Damen's POV, First Meeting, Love at the first sight??, M/M, X-Men fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: Damen became a new student of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. There he met Laurent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to write Lamen's story. A very simple fic

**First Meeting**

Summary: Damen became a new student of Xavier’s School for Gifted Students. There he met Laurent.

-Xavier’s School for Gifted Students-

Damen looked around the huge mansion with an open awe expression. The mansion was similar with his back at home but for some reason Xavier mansion was very fascinating. Maybe because the idea of turning a mansion for a school was completely out of his mind, therefore the mansion felt very inspiring and just completely awesome. He bumped onto Nikandros’ back and smiled sheepishly as Nikandros turned around and rolled his eyes. Damen stood next to his childhood friend and looked ahead at the open oak door in front of him.

Damen felt something different once he stepped into the Headmaster office. It felt very homey, in fact much more than the rest of the mansion he had visited, not that he visited many areas. It was Headmaster office for God’s sake; it was not supposed to be homey. It was supposed to be very scary.

“Good afternoon.” Damen turned his head and saw a tall man with very scary face. His eyes were a combination of blue and green. Once they were set on him, Damen shivered. Very cold. This must be the Headmaster of this school. Headmaster was scary.

“I am sorry, Mr. Akielos but not all Headmasters are scary. I am not scary at all, according to me though.” Admen’s attention shifted to the new voice behind him. He turned around and saw a man in a wheelchair. The man was bald but still very attractive with his snow white skin, very huge and clear blue eyes and amazing red lips.

“Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Akielos, but I am married.” The man said, laughing. Damen flushed. He had forgotten that Professor Xavier was a telepath.

“Um, sorry Professor.” Damen mumbled.

“We’re here to study, Damen. Remember that.” Nikandros hissed. Damen nodded with a guilty smile.

Professor Xavier went to his desk and pulled out a blue map. His unique blue eyes were scanning whatever it was inside it before giving the new students in front of him a warm smile.

“Well, first of all welcome to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. My name is Charles Xavier; you can call me Professor X. This man here is my husband, Erik Lehsherr, he will be one of your teachers here.” Professor X said, eyes sparkling when the two young men blinked and looked at him and then Erik and then him. Damen even frowned because the couple in front of him was.... weird. Professor Lehnsherr was scary with stoic face and cold eyes while Professor X was warm and cute.

“I get that look every time I introduce my husband. “ Professor X said. Damen and Nikandros flushed bright and mumbled apology.

“Well, Mr. Akielos and Delpha. For the convenience, I put both of you into a room together, but I do hope that you two will try to befriend all students. Here is the key.” Damen took the key and smiled at Professor X.

“Thank you, Professor. I will definitely befriend everyone here.”

“Yes, Professor. Socializing is Damen’s talent.” Nikandros added. Professor X chuckled and gave the blue map he read earlier.

“Here is your schedule and everything you need to know about this school such as rules, important phone number, list of the teachers and staff. Your class will begins tomorrow so make sure today you know your way around. I can assign someone to show you around if you like.” Professor X offered. Damen and Nikandros shook their heads.

“We’ll be fine, Professor.”

“Okay then. Hank, please send these boys to their room.” Another tall man entered the room. Damen followed the man Professor X called. His brown eyes kept scanning the new environment that would be his home for several years.

“So, what’s your power?” Hank, or Professor Hank since he said he would be their teacher, asked.

“I have a super strength.” Nikandros said proudly. He was really proud of his amazing strength and had been showing it off by involving himself in a fight, right before they were caught by the police and sent here by his parents.

“I can produce fire.” Damen said softly.

“You don’t seem happy with your power, Damen.” Hank said, opening the door of their room. Damen shrugged.

“Well, I am proud but sometime I cannot control it. I burned my room because I was angry. That’s why my parents sent me here with Nikandros.” Damen said, avoiding Hank’s eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s why this school exists. Here, you’ll learn how to control your gift therefore you’ll not hurt anyone, especially your loved one. Here is your room. Dinner will be served in 07.00 o’clock. Make sure you are on time. We have lots of students who tend to destroy the kitchen once meal time comes. Enjoy your new school.” Professor Hank said, patting both Damen’s and Nikandros’ shoulder and leaving.

Damen put his bag on his bag and eyeing his suitcase which seemed to arrive before him. He watched as Nikandros lied on his bed and pulled his phone. Damen walked to the balcony and looked down.

Damen’s brown eyes watched several students played basketball. He smiled as the students were using their power while they were playing. It was so awesome as one student sprinted toward the ring using his super speed and immediately bumped to a boy with some kind of metal body, effectively stopping him. A black-haired boy grabbed the ball and turned invincible, making the other team to curse loudly and groaned when the ball went straight into the ring. Damen chuckled at their amazing display of power. He looked at his hand and produced a small fire. He hoped he wouldn’t set anything to fire in this school.  Damen swept his gaze to his left and saw a beautiful garden with many colourful flowers. Someone was watering them right now. The person had long blond hair, so probably a girl, which covering her face like a golden curtain, making Damen unable to see. Slim pale hands were holding a watering can with her delicate fingers. Damen bit his lips. Blond hair and fair skin were his weakness. He just hope the person did not having blue eyes and attractive face or Damen wouldn’t be to control himself. He was not a pervert, thank you very much but always had a weak heart for his type.

“Laurent!” One of the boys from basketball field ran to the one in the flower field. Damen felt his breath was gone when the person, which he thought was a girl, swept the long golden hair and tucked them behind ear, finally showing their face.

The person was a male. An extremely attractive male with a very lovely face. His long golden hair was proudly played by the wind and sunlight, making golden halo around his face. His red lips bloomed into a beautiful smile as the brown-haired boy ran to him and hugged his waist. Damen could see some similarities between the two and assumed they were brothers. But Damen couldn’t bring himself to care because his eyes and brain were set on the taller boy. Laurent.

Damen’s eyes watched as Laurent and the small boy were conversing something before Laurent walked back to the mansion, carrying his water can. Damen’s eyes followed the golden haired boy before he felt someone was staring at him. He turned and saw the brown-haired boy was looking at him with hate. Damen hold his gaze but a large white Siberian tiger came and stood beside the child. An animal controller? Damen’s heart almost stopped when the tiger changed into a large young man around Damen’s age. The boy was saying something to him before both males were looking at Damen. Damen groaned when he saw the older boy narrowed his eyes at him. Great, he made enemies already. He quickly walked back to his room and sat on his bed.

“Laurent.” He whispered with a smile.

“Who is that?” Nikandros asked, sitting up. Damen jumped and bit his lips. Nikandros narrowed his eyes and looked at him seriously.

“Who is Laurent?”

“Um, someone I saw from the balcony.” Damen said, avoiding Nikandros’ eyes. Nikandros’ eyebrows went up high.

“Let me guess, blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes?”

“Umm, blond hair and fair skin, yes. Blue eyes, I don’t know.” Nikandros groaned once the answer escaped Damen’s mouth. Trust his friend to have a crush on their first day at school. Great, now he would be like a puppy when he met whoever Laurent was.

“Come on, Damen. You can serious.” Damen laughed and shook his head.

“I don’t know, Nik. I saw him from the balcony while he was watering those beautiful flower and well, I think it’s love at the first sight.” Damen said wistfully. Nikandros snorted.

“You said that when you saw Jokaste for the first time and look how it turned out.”

“I am sure Laurent is not like her.” Damen said. The name of his ex now his brother’s girlfriend made his heart sting a bit. He didn’t want to hear her name again. He had a new target right now. Hopefully his brother and possibly shape shifter friend and his OWN best friend would not ruin his chance.

“I don’t like that smile on your face.” Damen laughed and pulled Nikandros off his bed.

“Come on, let’s find Laurent.” Damen said excitedly. God, he sounded like a creep. Nikandros groaned and whine about wanting to take a nap but Damen determined to bring his friend along. In case, he was being stupid when he finally met Laurent.

Damen and Nikandros walked down the stairs and looked around. Many students were looking at them weirdly, very understandable since they were new students. Damen tugged Nikandros’ sleeve and both wandered the school, trying to find Laurent for Damen and enjoying his new beautiful school for Nikandros, at least that what he tried to convince himself since he stupidly let Damen dragged him.

Damen stopped when he saw the brown-haired kid with the white Siberian guy tiger. He looked around, no Laurent.

“Woa, that kid has a huge tiger there.” Nikandros commented, clearly awed.

“That’s not an animal, Nik. A shape shifter.” Damen said. True enough, the white tiger transformed into the guy Damen saw earlier. Nikandros whistled.

“Amazing.” He said. Damen smiled.

“The transformation or the man?” Nikandros just smirked and began to walk toward the duo. Damen grabbed his elbows, stopping the older boy from leaving him.

“Where’re you going?”

“Introducing myself to them, Damen. Bye.” Nikandros said as if he was talking to a five year old. Damen sighed. Damen’s eyes however caught a sight of someone he wanted to meet. Laurent was standing little far away from him, looking at the flower field he watered earlier. Several books in his hands showed Damen what kind of person Laurent was. A scholar.

Damen took a glance at Nikandros who was trying to escape from the little boy who was kicking him and took a deep breath. Slowly, he walked to Laurent. He prayed he would not make fool of himself by tripping or something. He didn’t need that right now. Damen cleared his throat and Laurent slowly turned his head.

Damen felt his breath was taken away a pair of beautiful blue eyes was set on him. Laurent’s beautiful face, which was framed by his golden hair, looked much more beautiful from close distance.

“Hi, I am Damen. I am new here.” Damen said, offering his hand. Laurent’s blue eyes eyed his hand and face for a moment. Damen felt his heart beat faster each second. Finally, Laurent reached out his hand. Damen felt his hand getting hot and slowly fire appeared from him palm. Laurent’s hand went paler before slowly ice started to form, covering his pale hand. Their palms touched each other and both fire and ice melted together producing a smoke.

“Laurent.” Laurent said softly, eyes boring into Damen’s. Damen smiled at the shorter boy.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Laurent.”

**The End**


End file.
